


Skeletons in the (school storage) closet

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, but like, no beta we die like men, not at all, oh boy I don't even know what to tag on this one, perhaps, they're just stuck in a closet, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makki and Mattsun come up with a foolproof plan to get Oikawa and Iwaizumi to profess their undying love to eachother, and lock them in a storage closet.Now if only they knew they were already dating.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 172





	Skeletons in the (school storage) closet

It’s not often that Oikawa’s not by Hajime’s side, whether he likes it or not, so when Hajime hasn’t seen him for the whole lunch hour leading up to the third years’ spare, it’s hard not to get worried.

“Why dont'cha go looking for him? I bet he’s trying to see if you’ll notice he’s gone,” Hanamaki says with a smirk. Trying to see if he’d notice? Oikawa wouldn’t do something that childish. Would he? 

“Yeah, I bet he’s crying his eyes out by now,” adds a similarly-smirking Matsukawa.

Hajime ponders their point for a second, before huffing and packing his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he stands and shoots the two a look.

“Fine. You guys are helping me look, though.”

* * *

Twenty minutes. For twenty minutes has Tooru been locked in this godforsaken closet by two of his closest friends. _I swear to god, next time I see Makki and Mattsun I’m going to lock them in this closet, see how that makes them feel,_ he thinks. 

-

_“Oh Iwa-chan~! Where aare you!” Oikawa pokes his head into another classroom, before exiting back into the hall, and looking at Makki and Mattsun for help. “Any sign of him?”_

_“Mm, looks like he just went into the gym-” Hanamaki gasps, as if he just thought of the most scandalous thing, which, apparently, he did. “What if he’s trying to escape you during lunch!?”_

_Matsukawa shares a similar gasp, a look of betrayal flashing across his face. “He wouldn’t!”_

_Oikawa whips his head to look accusingly at the doors to the gym, standing completely open, as if taunting him. Without another thought, he starts storming over to the gym, his friends trailing behind him silently._

_The gym is empty, though the lights are on, so that must mean something. The door to the storage closet is open just a crack. Oikawa looks around, then heads over to the closet._

_The light to the closet is off, which is slightly suspicious. But Oikawa goes inside anyway._

_“Iwa-chan? Are you in here?”_

_Oikawa shrugs, and turns around to leave, when he sees that the door is closed._

_“Hey- help! Wait! Guys!” Oikawa bangs his fists against the small window, watching the silhouettes of his two friends as they shut the lights off and walk out the gym. One of them, Makki by the looks of it, glances over his shoulder and smirks. Throwing up a peace sign, they shut the gym door behind them._

_“Oh, you guys are_ so _dead.”_

-

Surveying his surroundings, it looks as generic as any gym storage closet _can_ look. Volleyball nets in a bin, the poles standing snug in their respective holes in the ground. A few shelves here and there, a few rolling bins containing various balls, and the cold, hard, concrete floor. The same floor Oikawa’s been pouting on for the past twenty minutes. He gets up, stretching his arms and legs, and pads over to the door to see if anyone’s come to his rescue yet. He realized, after two minutes of being locked in there, that pounding on the door won’t help if he’s the only one in the gym. 

_They’re lucky I’m not claustrophobic,_ he grumbles to himself as an afterthought.

Pouting, he sits back down, and waits. 

* * *

Mattsun and Makki do absolutely nothing to help. Look around and poke fun at Hajime, maybe, but definitely not help. Hajime’s starting to get suspicious.

“You guys know where he is, don’t you,” He says, and he definitely leaves no room for argument, if the deer-in-the-headlights look the both of them are giving him is anything to go by. He just sighs. “Where is he.”

Makki flounders for a second, before very visibly giving up. “Yeah, okay,” he says, and shrugs as he turns around, probably expecting Hajime to follow. Which he does, Mattsun trailing behind the both of them.

Makki leads him to the gym, which wouldn’t surprise him if not for the fact that the lights are off. Hanamaki gestures for him to go inside, then starts trailing behind him with Mattsun as Hajime looks. They follow him as he checks behind and under the bleachers, looks in the teacher's office, though they wait outside as he checks in the (male, he has some decency even if they’re alone) changerooms. After a thorough process of elimination, there’s only one place left. The storage closet. The lights are off, which doesn’t say much, but Oikawa’s face isn’t at the window, pounding _or_ begging to let him out, which is a little odd in and of itself. Hajime imagines that, if he were to be trapped in the storage closet, he’d probably be pounding at the door the entire time he’s in there.

Hajime relents, and heads over. When he gets close enough, he can see Oikawa with his back to the window, slouched over as he sits, _probably pouting,_ his mind helpfully supplies. That wouldn’t be too surprising.

Opening the door and walking in, he calls out.

“Oi, Shittykawa, what the hell are you doing in here.”

Oikawa’s head whirls around fast enough to give him whiplash, and his eyes widen marginally. 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t let them shut the door-!” He says, though not quick enough as he’s interrupted by a clean _click_ of the door. Hajime turns around to see Makki and Mattsun’s teasing faces, and vaguely registers that they’re mouthing something to him. _Good luck,_ it reads.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

The bell to the next period, luckily their spare, had rung what seems to be ages ago. And yet, they were still in the closet. The _good luck_ keeps bouncing around Iwaizumi’s head. _Good luck? Good luck with what?_ He had a vague idea.

“Hey, Hajime?”

He grumbles in response.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Mm, Mattsun and Makki mouthed ‘good luck’ to me when they locked me in here and I’m honestly not sure what to do about it.”

Hajime opens his eyes, observing as his boyfriend combs his fingers through his hair. It was nice. Relaxing, even. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“Mmmm,” Oikawa hums, “think they know we’re together?”

Hajime huffs a laugh. “No chance in hell. They’re too dense for that.”

Oikawa laughs, eyes crinkling in such a way that looks like they’re _sparkling_ , and looks down at Hajime with his head in his lap. “You’ve got a point,” he says, some leftover mirth leaking into his voice.

-

_“What the fuck?”_

_“Famous last words,” Oikawa grumbles._

_Hajime gives Oikawa a Look and turns his head back just in time to see the two heading out of the gym, closing the door behind them. “Shit.”_

_“Now, now, Iwa-chan, now’s not the time for your caveman words, as hard as it’d be to stop using the only words your brain knows how to say.”_

_Hajime can feel a vein throbbing on his forehead, and if he didn’t know better he’d think Oikawa’s trying to jab at him, but he knows Oikawa’s just stressed._

_“C'mere, Tooru.”_

_Hajime watches as the facade falls with an almost audible speed, making way for an exhausted and emotional expression. He slumps over, sighing as he walks into Hajime’s open arms, wrapping his arms around his shorter boyfriend._

_“How long have you been in here for?”_

_“I don’t even know! That’s the worst part!” Oikawa cries, burying himself further into Hajime’s embrace. “I’ve been so lonelyyy,” he whines dramatically._

_“Yeah, okay, and why the fuck didn’t you text me?”_

_“...Shit-! I totally didn’t think of that!”_

_“Yeah no shit, Sherlock. How were you locked in here for half of lunch and_ not _trying to do anything about it?”_

_“Shut up,” Oikawa grumbles, obviously chagrined._

_Hajime snickers. “Dumbass,” he says, but there’s no bite to it. He knows it, and so does Oikawa. He looks down at Oikawa slumped over in his arms, surrendering his superior height to pout in his boyfriend’s arms._

_Hajime sighs with nothing but fondness lacing his voice._

_“Tooru,” he calls._

_Oikawa looks up, eyebrows tilted downwards, and Hajime feels his eyes flicker downwards for one second. Oikawa seems to catch this, however, and straightens his back._

_Smiling softly, Oikawa leans down to meet Hajime halfway._

-

They kissed for a bit, but despite being hormonal teenagers, decided against getting frisky in the closet. They never knew when Mattsun and Makki would finally free them, after all.

They resigned themselves to just cuddling, ending up with Hajime’s head in Oikawa’s lap, Oikawa raking his fingers up and down Hajime’s scalp in a soothing motion as they talked about everything and nothing at all.

Out of Hajime’s peripheral, he saw some light leak into the window of the closet. Standing up, he brushes himself off and makes his way over to the window on the door. As he suspected, Makki and Mattsun are making their way over to the closet.

“Get up, Shittykawa, they’re here.”

Oikawa’s eyes light up, and he jumps to his feet, brushing himself off. “Finally! Freedom at last!”

Hajime just rolls his eyes fondly, not even trying to read too much into his boyfriend's comment.

Speaking of, the door swings open, revealing two _traitors_ , looking at them expectantly.

"Kind of you to finally let us out," Hajime grumbles.

Hajime brushes past them, giving Makki a hearty pat on the shoulder as he slings his arm around Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa follows suit and nonchalantly rests his arm on Hajime's hip.

"Thought I would never get outta there."

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at Hajime. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Iwa-chan!"

"It is."

Oikawa lets out an indignant squawk, and Makki could've sworn he hears Iwaizumi let out a huff of laughter.

Iwaizumi caught his eye as they walk to the gym doors, and has the audacity to _wink._

“You coming? You’re gonna be late to class, at this rate.”

And with that, the two vanish from view, though Oikawa’s whining from whatever Iwaizumi just said to him is still audible to the two in the gym.

“Why do I feel like we just failed?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I honestly don't even know what to put here  
> Hope you enjoyed..! Lemme know if you have any constructive criticism, I hope that last bit wasn't too stiff.


End file.
